1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention includes a system and methods and devices for securely storing biological samples prior to the secure transportation of the biological and/or biohazardous specimens to a depository. Within the scope of the present system and method, enclosures for securely enclosing the biological and/or biohazardous specimens in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for said biological specimens are supplied to specimen handlers. The current system and methods are capable of determining the locations and pickup times of the couriers transporting the enclosures from the storage unit to the depository.
2. Description of the Previous Art
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,281-Kirksey enables a disposable syringe needle separation and storage box. The Description of the Preferred Embodiment, in part, reads, “In that respect, the present invention is directed to a separated syringe needle storage enclosure or box for facilitating the disposal of such needles after separation from the syringe barrel with such enclosure having means for facilitating the separation thereof. Further, it should be appreciated that certain components of the enclosure and disposal elements have counterparts in the referred to prior art apparatus. The improved, vertically upright, syringe needle storage enclosure box for facilitating the disposal of such separated needles, is indicated generally at 22. The vertically upright, outer box may be formed of steel although the illustrated box is of wood. In that respect, the enclosure 22 includes a top wall 24, a bottom wall 26, laterally opposed sidewalls 28 and 30, a rear wall 32 and a front opening door 34. The door 34 is mounted to the right sidewall 30 by way of a continuous hinge 36, the hinge 36 being appropriately screwed to the end of sidewall 30 and to the end of the door 34 by means of wood screws 38. Rubber grommets at 40 are fixedly mounted to the lower surface of the bottom wall 26 to permit the enclosure 22 to stand upright on the surface of a desk, cabinet or the like. Enclosure 22 is essentially identical to the cited prior art outer enclosure, and may be made of steel or other sheet metal in the manner of the prior art structures, if desired.
Additionally, the top wall 24 is provided with a circular opening or hole 42. Unlike the prior art, instead of a basin or dish bearing a plastic bag functioning as the inner container for receiving separated disposable syringe needles or needle assemblies, which are gravity dropped into such container, the present invention employs a molded plastic jar indicated generally at 44 which is of a diameter approximating the width of the enclosure 22, and enclosure 22 may be square in cross-section. Further, the height of the jar 44 is such that it does not reach to the top wall 24 of the outer enclosure 22. The plastic jar 44 is necked down at its upper end as at 44a, terminating in a reduced diameter throat or rim 44b, which throat or rim 44b is threaded on its outer surface as at 46. As such, when a sufficient quantity of needle assemblies 16 accumulate within the jar 44, the door 34 may be unlocked, the jar 44 removed, and a cap (not shown) threaded to the top of the jar, The cap may be metal or plastic but should be sufficiently strong to prevent the sharp point 20a of the metal needle 20 from penetrating through the wall of the plastic jar 44 or its cap (not shown).”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Kirksey teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Kirksey does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,336—Varga, et al. enables a drop box inventory monitoring and control system. The Description of the Preferred Embodiment, in part, reads, “Referring now to the drawings, wherein like characters designate like or corresponding parts throughout the several views, there is shown in FIG. 1 an inventory monitoring and control system 100 according a preferred embodiment of the present invention. System 100 includes a drop sensor 200 cooperatively coupled for communication through a network modem 300. The drop sensor 200, network modem 300 and a door switch 400 are each powered for operation by an AC/DC power supply 500. Any network, such as a network radio modem or a public service telephone modem, may be used as network modem 300 In such a manner, system 100 can monitor and control inventories contained, for example, within a drop box 800, 850 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. In a first embodiment, the drop sensor 200 passively detects the passage of packages into the drop box 800, 850, as more fully described below. In a second embodiment, the drop sensor 200 actively detects packages, such as the physical detection of packages by switches, such as a paddle switch. The door switch 400 senses that the courier has opened a locked access door (not shown) of drop box 800, 850 to pick-up packages and commands the network modem 300 to transmit a message that the packages have been picked up.
With reference first to the embodiment shown in FIG. 2, the drop sensor 200 is positioned within drop box 800 of the type having a first door 810 through which a patron deposits a package P. Attached to the first door 810 is an extension 820 which generally propels the package P into a downward trajectory within the drop box 800. Drop sensor 200 is, thus, positioned within the drop box 800 such that its sensing field F is generally parallel to the floor 830 of drop box 800. In a conventional manner, drop box 800 includes a second, courier door 840 for removal of the packages P deposited therein.
Drop box 850, as shown in FIG. 3, also includes a first door 810 which is adapted for receiving packages P deposited by a patron, and a second door 840 which permits the courier to remove those packages P deposited within drop box 850. It should be readily apparent from FIG. 3 that the first door 810 of drop box 850 does not include an extension 820 as does its counterpart drop box 800. In such cases, packages P may not break the sensing field F of the drop sensor 200 if positioned as shown in FIG. 2. Accordingly, the drop sensor 200 shown in FIG. 3 is positioned optimally to project its sensing field F downwardly across the drop box 850 so that, in the unlikely event that a package P falls in a generally parallel position with respect to the floor 830, such package P will nevertheless be sensed by the drop sensor 200. In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, drop sensors 200 deployed within drop boxes 850 of the type shown in FIG. 3 should be positioned such that their sensing field F is approximately 35° below a line which is parallel to the floor 830 of those drop boxes 850.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Varga teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Varga does not teach or disclose the utilization of a storage unit communications module capable of intercommunication with multiple storage unit hardware components, where the communications module can send/receive data with a network.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,769—Clark enables a portable self-contained storage apparatus for biologicals. The Detailed Description of Invention, in part, reads, “FIG. 2 is a front cross-sectional view of a first embodiment of the invention (vertical section II-II′ or VI-VP—see FIGS. 1 and 5). Cabinet 1 contains a thermally-insulated box 20, which is subdivided into an upper (freezer) compartment 21 and a main (chilled) compartment 22. The two subdivisions are insulated from each other by an insulated barrier 24. Below the box 20 is a power compartment 25 containing a battery pack 26 and a compressor 27 along with electronic regulating circuitry. High-efficiency insulation 204 (e.g., rigid foam) is interposed between box 20, cabinet 1, and power compartment 25. Also visible in this view are lifting handles 6 and feet 7. Both the freezer compartment 21 and the chilled compartment 22 contain one or more tray support racks 28. (In the depicted embodiment, the freezer compartment 21 contains two such racks, and the chilled compartment 22 contains four such racks). Each rack 28 supports a plurality of elongate trays 201 (in the depicted embodiment, five) extending from the front of the box to the back. The trays 201 are of a width to accommodate the long dimension of a standard vial box 203 (shown in dashed lines to indicate environmental structure).”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Clark teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Clark does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
4) US Patent 20020125998—Petite, et al., discloses a system and method for monitoring and controlling remote devices. The Summary of the Invention, in part, reads, “[0014] In accordance with a broad aspect of the invention, a system is provided having one or more sensors to be read and/or actuators to be controlled remotely, ultimately through a computer on the Internet. The sensors and/or actuators are interfaced with wireless transceivers that transmit and/or receive data to and from the Internet. In this regard, additional wireless transceivers may relay information between the transceivers disposed in connection with the sensors and actuators and a gateway to the Internet. It should be appreciated that, a portion of the information communicated includes data that uniquely identifies the sensors and/or actuators.
[0015] In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a system is configured to monitor and report system parameters. The system is implemented by using a plurality of wireless transceivers. At least one wireless transceiver is interfaced with a sensor, transducer, actuator or some other device associated with the application parameter of interest. In this regard, the term “parameter” is broadly construed and may include, but is not limited to, a system alarm condition, a system process variable, an operational condition, etc. The system also includes a plurality of transceivers that act as signal repeaters that are dispersed throughout the nearby geographic region at defined locations. By defined locations, it is meant only that the location of each transceiver is known to a central computer. The central computer may be informed of transceiver physical locations after permanent installation, as the installation location of the transceivers is not limited. Each transceiver that serves to repeat a previously generated data signal may be further integrated with its own unique sensor or a sensor actuator combination as required. Additional transceivers may be configured as stand-alone devices that serve to simply receive, format, and further transmit system data signals. Further, the system includes a local data formatter that is configured to receive information communicated from the transceivers, format the data, and forward the data via the gateway to one or more servers interconnected with the WAN. The server further includes means for evaluating the received information and identifying the system parameter and the originating location of the parameter. The server also includes means for updating a database or further processing the reported parameters.
[0016] Consistent with the broader concepts of the invention, the “means” for evaluating the received information and the “means” for reporting system parameters are not limited to a particular embodiment or configuration. Preferably, these “means” will be implemented in software that is executed by a processor within a server integrated with the Internet. However, dedicated WANs or Intranets are suitable backbones for implementing defined system data transfer functions consistent with the invention.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Petite teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Petite does not teach or disclose the utilization of a storage unit communications module capable of intercommunication with multiple storage unit hardware components, where the communications module can send/receive data with a network.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,061—Henson enables a security mailbox. The Description of the Preferred Embodiment, in part, reads, “As a first embodiment of the security mailbox 10, the means for closing access to the compartment 11 through the slot 18 includes a revolving door member 22 conventionally mounted inside the container 11 and having a shaft 23 rotatably and conventionally mounted to the side walls 13,14 proximate to the slot 18, and further has a plurality of door members 24-27 having ends securely and conventionally attached to the shaft 23 for rotation therewith and extending radially therefrom. The door members 24-27 are adapted to close access to the compartment 11 between themselves and the front wall 17 at the slot 18, one of the door members 27 having an outer end which has a weighted member 31 securely attached thereto for placing the door members 24-27 in a closed position.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Henson teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for said biological specimens. Further, Henson does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
6) US Patent 120578—Farrington enables an improvement in letter boxes. Page 1 of Farrington reads, “One edge of each of these shelves is rigidly secure, longitudinally, to a horizontal shaft, E, the other edge is free to move by the weight of the newspaper when dropped upon it. F is a curved guard, fitted to the line of motion of the outer edges of the revolving shelves . . . upon which said guard the paper are deposited by the revolving shelves . . . ”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Farrington teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Farrington does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,703—Esakov, et al., enables a mail collection box. The Detailed Description of the Invention, in part, reads, “A deposit door 120 may be supported by housing 102, for example pivotally supported by one or more hinges mounted to housing 102, so that the deposit door is moveable from a deposit door open position 122 (FIGS. 1, 4-5, 8), which provides access to the housing interior space 104 through mail deposit opening 118, and a deposit door closed position 124 (FIGS. 2-4), in which the perimeter 126 of deposit door 120 engages housing 102. Deposit door 120 may include a deposit opening gasket 176 proximate perimeter 126—and/or housing 102 may include deposit opening gasket 176 surrounding mail deposit opening 118—to facilitate a seal between the deposit door and the housing in the deposit door closed position 124. The quality and type of seal may be that of any of the seals described below. Deposit door locking mechanism 142 is positioned to interact between the deposit door 120 and housing 102 so that the deposit door 102 may be locked in the deposit door closed position 124. Portions of locking mechanism 142 may be mounted to housing 102, deposit door 120, or both. Suitable locking mechanisms are known in the art.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Esakov teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Esakov does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
8) US Patent 20060113368—Dudley discloses a theft preventative mailbox having remote unlocking activation mechanism. The Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments, in part, reads, “The trap door mechanism 203 can be implemented in a variety of ways. The trap door mechanism 203 can be in a default closed position so that outgoing mail can be placed into the main compartment 101 at any time. Alternatively, the trap door mechanism 203 can have the trap door(s) 201 in the default open position, with the trap door(s) 201 movable to the closed position by the addressee if the addressee desires to place outgoing mail in the main compartment 101. In either case, the trap door(s) 201 are adaptable to retain outgoing mail in the main compartment 101 and permit incoming mail to eventually fall into the secure drop box compartment 202. Although two trap door mechanisms are described below, there are a variety of different trap door mechanisms that can be used in the various embodiments of the present invention, all of which are covered by this present invention. The trap door(s) 201 can be comprised of a single door or it can be comprised of multiple trap doors, such as two halves that open in the center, such trap door(s) 201 and being hinge-ably coupled proximate the top of the secure drop box compartment 202. A first trap door mechanism 203 includes a release button or disc that is manually operated. The default position of the trap door(s) 201 is the closed position. When the postal employee inserts any new mail into the main compartment 101 and presses the release button or disc, the trap door(s) open and drop the incoming mail into the secure drop box compartment 202. The release button or disc and trap door(s) 201 can further be coupled to a mechanical or electronic time delay mechanism such that after the mail is deposited, the trap door(s) 201 automatically close after a predetermined amount of time. When the postal employee closes the front mailbox door 102, the locking and unlocking mechanism 103 is adapted to automatically lock.
A second trap door mechanism can be coupled to the unlocking activation means 104 such that after a certain amount of time after the unlocking activation means 104 is activated by the postal employee using a specially encoded signal, and the front mailbox door 102 is opened, the trap door(s) 201 automatically open, thus dropping any items placed in the main compartment 101 into the secure drop box compartment 202. The default position of the trap door(s) 201 that use this second trap door mechanism is the closed position. After a further amount of time as determined by a mechanical or electronic timing mechanism, the trap door(s) 201 close.
Once packages and mail have fallen into the secure drop box compartment 202, the trap door(s) 201 return to the closed position leaving the incoming mail in the secure drop box compartment 202 until the addressee retrieves the mail by opening at least one drop box door 204 located on the backside of the mailbox.
The drop box door(s) 204 is hinge-ably connected to the secure drop box compartment 202 and is adapted to allow access into the secure drop box compartment 202. The drop box door(s) 204 includes a drop box door lock mechanism 205 that is secured by a key lock or is integral with the card key system 400, FOB system 500 or RFID system 600 unlocking activation mechanism 104 described herein. The drop box door(s) 204 can only be unlocked using the addressee's specific key, card key, FOB transmitter, RFID reader or override key. In the card key system, a contact reader can be used which comprises a slot located on the backside of the mailbox. When the addressee closes the drop box door(s) 204, the drop box lock mechanism 205 is adapted to automatically lock.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, a curbside mailbox with an unlocking activation mechanism 104 that is activated using a card key system 400 is provided. As seen in FIG. 4, the unlocking activation mechanism 104 can be comprised of a card key system 400 having a master coded card 401A, a subordinate card 401 B retained by the addressee and a card reader 402, the card reader 402 being located at the mailbox and being coupled to the locking and unlocking mechanism 103. The card reader 402 would have a power source which can be the AC mains, a non-rechargeable or rechargeable DC battery source or a DC solar power source which is operable to power the card reader 402 directly or to recharge the rechargeable batteries. Card key systems can comprise a variety of technologies, such as contact, contactless (proximity), passive, active, magnetic, electronic, sonar and optical. Each of such implementation technologies is included within the purview of this invention.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Dudley teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Dudley does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
9) US Published Patent Application 20080067227—Poss, et al. discloses an electrically-powered programmable package deposit enclosure. The Detailed Description, in part, reads, “FIG. 1 provides a perspective view detailing outer container 24, insertion door 22, Envelopes and Mailers door 21, Envelopes and Mailers shelves 20, Package Removal Door 26, showing the relationship between the doors and compartments according to this embodiment of the present invention. A photovoltaic (PV) cell array 32 is mounted on top of the unit, covering part of it. In one embodiment, cells 32 produce enough power for the average number of 15 data logging events and wireless data transmissions per day. The battery 36, shown in FIG. 2, has enough energy storage to provide for usage through several weeks of intermittent sunlight, to provide adequate reserve power for periods of bad weather. The cells are wired to the energy storage system, which stores power to drive the sensors and Programmable Logic Controller PLC 44. Status indicator lamps 60, FIGS. 3 and 4, provide visual means of displaying information such as a system malfunction or to indicate the level of bin capacity used and available or other notices, such as “low battery,” “bin collected,” “envelopes empty,” “device broken,” or other messages. An insertion door 22 acts to prevent unauthorized use because it can lock out the user from the insertion door. In one embodiment, the insertion door lock is opened when it receives a message from PLC 44. In this embodiment, PLC will send a message to open the insertion door when it receives input from a Barcode Scanner 68, FIG. 4. This input may be given when, for example, a package with the appropriate Bar Code is placed in front of the scanner and the “ON Button,” 67 in FIG. 4, is pressed by the user. In an alternative embodiment, the device is turned on when the Insertion Door 22 is opened or when the ON Button is pressed.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Poss teaches or discloses an ultraviolet light irradiating, for a predetermined time, the storage unit to reduce microbial growth.
10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053—Porter enables a storage device for the delivery and pickup of goods. The Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments, in part, reads, “As best illustrated in FIG. 3, the enclosure 14 includes a front hinged door 18 for permitting access to the front of the enclosure 14 and may include a rear hinged door 20 for permitting the homeowner to retrieve goods from or place goods in the rear of the enclosure 14. In the first embodiment of the storage device 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, the rear hinged door 20 may extend through an exterior wall of the home 12 so that the homeowner can access the storage device 10 while inside the home 12.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Porter teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Porter does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
11) U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,575—Dohrmann, et al. enables methods and apparatus for unattended pickups and deliveries. The Detailed Description, in part, reads, “FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a secure pickup and delivery container 202, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention. Secure container 202 includes a lockable door 204 that can include a handle 206. In one embodiment door 204 is coupled to secure container 202 by means of suitable hinges 208. Door 204 allows access to an interior part of the secure container 202. Other types of doors besides hinged doors could be used, such as sliding, shuttered, or revolving doors. Secure container 202 includes an access element 210 that can be implemented in a variety of ways, such as with a token or card slot 212 or a keypad, as described further below. A delivery person must present access request information to access element 210 that matches stored access privilege information in order to gain physical access to secure container 202.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Dohrmann teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Dohrmann does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.
12) U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,691—Awobue enables a smart mailbox. The Brief Description of the Preferred Embodiments, in part, reads, “The mailbox 10 is provided with an upper lid 18 movably attached through the hinges 102 (visible in FIG. 2) to the back panel of the mailbox. An upper keyhole 20 positioned on a front panel of the lid 18. A detailed diagram of the keyhole 20 and associated locking system is shown in FIG. 4. The mailbox further comprises a keypad 22 for electronically locking and opening the door, a front door keyhole 24 providing options for mechanically and electronically locking and opening door, and indicators 26 for indicating receipt of mail in the box 12.”
Based on the current record, among other things, it does not appear that Awobue teaches or discloses a storage unit with a lower section and an upper section, where the upper section includes a deposit-only gate for receiving deposits of enclosures that enclose biological specimens such that after deposit onto and closure of the deposit-only gate the enclosures drop into a portable insulated holder positioned in the lower section of the storage unit until removal of the enclosures is authorized, and where the deposited enclosures are in accordance with national, state and local safe handling standards for the biological specimens. Further, Awobue does not teach or disclose the utilization of an operations center, a network or a storage unit with electronic components capable of intercommunication with the operations center via the network.